The present invention relates to a process and device for opening, emptying and flattening in a single operation hermetically closed, preferably cylindrical, metal or composite containers.
It is known that the opening of this type of containers, in particular preserved food cans, is traditionally effected by cutting one of the bottoms or lids around the formed-over rims, which is slow and dangerous, since the edges of the lids or of the formed-over rims become sharp and there is a risk of injuring the operator.
Further, the empty containers which become bulky are, up to the present time, discharged, either by voluminous garbage bins or containers, or taken for the purpose of crushing them in waste product presses or crushers which are expensive and require handlings, time and energy.